I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods for determining a mass, and more particularly to determining a mass of an object by applying vibrations and measuring accelerations with a smartphone.
II. Background
To determine a weight of an object, scales typically measure static force applied by the object to a static force sensor. For example a bathroom scale typically measures a person's weight using four static force sensor. The force on the four sensors is summed to result in the total weight of the person. Often small weights (e.g., up to 11 pounds with a one-ounce resolution) are measured with a tabletop-sized force sensor. A disadvantage is that the tabletop scale must be close by when needed. Weighing an object with a more readably available device, such as a smartphone, is desirable when not near a dedicated scale.